overgearedfandomcom-20200213-history
Madra (Undefeated King)
|alias = Undefeated King |class = |position = |location = |status = Deceased |status1 = |affiliations = Lubana Kingdom |affiliations1 = |affiliations2 = |titles = One who Became a Legend |skills = 100,000 Army Massacre Sword 100,000 Army Blockade Sword 200,000 Army Massacre Sword 200,000 Army Crushing Sword 300,000 Army Massacre Sword 500,000 Army Massacre Sword One Million Army Massacre Sword One Million Army Breakthrough |skills1 = |skills2 = |skills3 = |skills4a = |skills4b = |skills4c = |skills4d = |skills4e = |skills4aT = |skills4bT = |skills4cT = |skills4dT = |skills4eT = |skills5 = |equipment = Undefeated King's Old Sheath Undefeated King's Battle Gear Set |equipment1 = |equipment2 = |mount = |drops = |mentioned = Chapter 413 |unnamed = |named = |novel = }} Madra, a man who had never been defeated and was called the Undefeated King. Having owned the Undefeated King's Battle Gear Set, Bubat was confident he could defeat Grid. Information Madra was the 9th king of Lubana Kingdom, which he defended safely until his death as a strategist who mastered martial arts. He was the only king among the nine former Legends and after his legend, the Lubana Kingdom was unbeatable during his rule. The Saharan Empire in its prime could not occupy it. In front of Madra's valor, the empire's soldiers who accumulated experience in the process of winning over the continent became cowards. In front of Madra's tactics, the empire's strategists who turned the world upside down with mysterious tactics were nothing. And the empire's knights that caused the empire to dominate with strong force couldn't endure Madra's strength. Overwhelming the empire alone, Madra was the ultimate warrior before he was a genius strategist. After learning a variety of swordsmanship, he had many active combat skills. In a stage where pure combat is prioritized for a one on one match without variables and shallow tricks he was the best who has never experienced defeat once. In the first place, he could achieve a perfect victory on any terrain. Braham's evaluation of Madra is at least as good as that of Muller and Mumud.Chapter 680, 689, 708 He was the only one who was able to fight the grandmaster of the empire.Chapter 880 | Undefeated King After his death, he became Pagma's Death Knight and the final guardian of the Behen Archipelago. Appearance Madra had a tall and muscular figure, spiky hair to the neck, he sported a short mustache and a medium length beard, his eyes were a strange shade of brown almost gold that looked metallic from a certain point of view, and used an armor that was a cross between scale and plate, big shoulder pads, and a roaring tiger head in the chest, the armor was red with details in black and gold, he used either a long sword or a zweihander that looked more like a blue machete when resting on his shoulder, on his old days the only change was that his hair turned white while still keeping the tanned skin and fierce features, it was like he was born mature, therefore he didn't changed that much. History Madra fought the empire refusing to surrender even when reaching his old age, that prompted the nobles and the crown prince Rajandra to take action to appease the empire, therefore Madra was poisoned and beheaded in his sleep by his own son who offered said head to the empire along with a treaty of complete subordination. Pagma the legendary blacksmith and Baal's contractor went to his grave to ask for his help to repel the demon invasion, Madra refused fiercely, but was dominated by the death knight contract and forced to obey. Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Past NPCs